Only Time will Tell
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: Full Sumamry inside:Summary: better than it sounds! Takes place after frostbite shadow kiss and blood promise are discarded. Once again problems arise within st.vldimars and strogie attacks are increasing.
1. only time will tell

Only time will tell

Ok so I wanted to write a story but I'm still working on it... I'm new to fan fiction so help and constructive critism is welcomed

Summary: better than it sounds!

Takes place after frostbite shadow kiss and blood promise are discarded. Once again problems arise within and strogie attacks are increasing. When the gang gets kidnapped buy strogie will Rose make a decision she thinks is the best or will it be for the worse? Will rose and Dimitri finally is together or not. And why is Adrian working for victor? And is Rose pregnant? Only time will tell

I don't know if I should write the story or not if I get 5 or more reviews I will continue.

Ides are also welcomed

~shaymeon ivashkov~


	2. Chapter 3

Only time will tell

Chapter 1: AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy or here we go again by paramore

Ok so ima write this next chapter tell me what you think.. O and okay rose won't get pregnant but some unexpected will happen..

Hey lissa what dress do you like better?.. The red silk one or the black satin one?.. Umm I like the red one it looks nice on you.. Yeah I like that one too.. Yeah I am with lissa in the mall buying for dresses the dance coming up.. At first I didn't want to go but after persuading from lissa I decided to go..

Things with dimirti and me have been okay after he kissed me that day in the gym I thought he would have been more open about his feeling with me but nope a week later he acts as if nothing happens but I can see the longing in his eyes of how he wants to hold me.. Anyways I just got some news about prince victor turns out he escaped prison and has turned strogie and is plotting his revenge on me.. Yeah right I could so totally kick his ass.. On our way back to the van a pack or 10 strogie came out of nowhere and tried to take lissa and o I didn't think so

Rose takes lissa back to the van me and Alberta have this..GO NOW!.. Lis come on I got you don't worry I won't let anything happen to you.. Just then two strogie appeared and tried to round house kick me then bite me.. But no before I did a move dimirti taught me and mad him fall.. Kicked him again and staked him right in the heart.. The last one was good I kicked me hard causing me to stumble back against the wall but I regained my balanced and stabbed the stake on his cheek making him yell out in pain.. " ouch you stupid girl"" you're a pretty little dhampir and you're not so bad in fighting.. maybe ill spare your life and awaken you.." over my dead body" just then dimirti came up and staked him right in the back.. " Rose are you ok?" yeah I'm good just a few broken ribs " come let's get back to the van".. Rose are you okay let me heal you" alright just this once.. She smiled and but her hand on my ribs suddenly I felt hot and cold then happy.. " Thanks lis" "you're welcome" the ride back to the academy was about 2 hrs so I plunged my earphones in and turned up my iPod.. Here we go again by paramore came on.. I love that song

**"Here We Go Again"**

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all times to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Oh (No, I'm not)

I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright  
can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not.

And here we go again  
with all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back...  
(No, I'm not)  
So we just take it back...  
(I'm not)  
So we just take it back...

Finally we were back at the academy..

I decided I would hang out with lissa and watch movies with her ,Eddie, Adrian to my displeasure, mia ever since getting kidnapped we've been pretty cool, and fire boy lissa lover.. Since it was Friday it means we could sleep in but of course I had training tomorrow with dimirti.. Hey little dhampir.. Whatever.. Aww don't be like that how bout I let you pick a movie since it's my room.. If it makes you happy Lord Ivashkov note sarcasm.. I chose he's just not that into you.. I like that movie it's funny.. About 3 hours later everybody said their goodbyes I walked to my dorm but I heard someone coming.. I hid behind the wall and realized it was Adrian talking on the phone to someone.. I was going to leave but 2 worse Adrian said caught me dead in my tracks..

Cliffy…

Ooooo what does Adrian say to stop rose is it bad I don't know…XD I wait yes I don't ha-ha ok review and tell me what you think and if I get 5 reviews today I'll post the next chapter tonight.. Sooo REVIEW!

~Shaymeon Ivashkov~


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: come again

Ok so I'm going to work on my grammar... Here goes nothing…

Those two words really got me confused." Awaken me" why is Adrian saying awaken me, what is going on?

"Yes, I'll call you back with the information" "yes"," And you have my word"…

Adrian… no not Adrian he wouldn't betray me would he? Would Adrian turn strogie? Is Adrian evil? While I was standing there playing 20 questions with myself I didn't even know somebody was standing behind me…

"Rose, what are you doing here" I couldn't help but here the anger in his voice " what do you mean what I'm doing here I'm the one who goes here, you on the other hand is staking me" " I mean.. Urg how long have you been standing here?" "I was tying my shoe I lied smoothly" "ok whatever rose I gotta go" "umm ok bye" awkward much?

I decided to go back to my room and thank about this while I take a nice hot long shower

While I turned the water to the right temperature I was really puzzled about this. Maybe I should just ask him..No he wouldn't come out and tell me would he? Man this is getting really frustrating I really have to stop talking and answer myself. I put on my pajamas and feel right to sleep I couldn't help but notice my clock said 12:00am (their time)… So I just fell right to sleep..

"_Awww Dimitri I love you too… "Yes Roza we can finall-"my dream was cut short and suddenly I was sitting on a beach in some jean shorts and a purple tank top… What the…ADRIAN! Adrian I thought I told you to stop dream stalking me!" "chill little dhampir I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier" and I didn't mean to snap at you" "yeah Adrian what was up with that? And why were you angry I was standing there" " nothing" " are you sure" " I said my answer didn't I"- he snapped " whoa Adrian no need to be all mean and a bitch cause I can be a bitch right back" " look I'm sorry it's just that I have a lot going on and stuff" " like what?" "private stuff" ok well can I go back to sleep know?" "You are asleep"_

_I decided I was going to ask him what he was talking about earlier "hey Adrian" "yes love" "urg don't call me that and what were- "sorry little dhampir well talk later you're waking up know"_

_And with that I woke with a sudden jolt in my bed to screaming and yelling. I ran to my door and what I saw scared the shit of me there were blood on the floor and people fighting and screaming _

_O know this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. I ran to my closet threw on some jeans and grabbed my stake I checked the bond to make sure lissa was ok she was in the common room with about 30 other mori and Eddie and Christian with Stan and Alberta guarding them._

_I ran to the hallway and staked a strogie right in the heart right in front of me… I decided I would go to the common room and help Alberta out… on my way there I took down about 5 strogie and ran into Dimitri "Rose are you ok?" "yeah I'm good I was in my room sleep" " ok come on I think that's it" " where were you going" " the common room everybody is to report there" " ok me too"_

_We arrived at the common room about 5 minutes later and walked in on kirova making an announcement " as I was saying is no longer safe with the amount of strogie on the loose so _**you all and all other 5 schools will be going to a safe location where there will be protection 24/7" you all**_ have 5 minutes to go and grab what you can and meet back here" " the helicopters and planes will be at the school in 20 minutes" " you may go know" as the crowd was getting out I ran into lissa and together we packed what we would need" " OMG rose I'm so scared I was getting out of the shower when I heard screaming "you could hear the panic in her voice " me to lissa I was sleep"" but I promise I will not let ANYTHING happen to you" "thanks rose I love you" " I love you to lis" " ok come on lets go back to the common room"_

"_The helicopters will seat 30 people total and airplanes 60 people each" "go to the main gate and bored guardians will tell you where to go" and off we all went to the planes and helicopters. Me and lissa how rode the helicopters with Eddie, Christian, mia, Adrian, when did he get here? Dimirtir, Alberta, kirova, and some other novices. "__**We**_** will reach our destination in 8 hours" **what 8 hours I'm so going back to sleep along with everybody else and with that I feel into a dreamless sleep on a hard un comfortable seat.

**And that's the end of that chapter ok so please tell me what you think of this chapter and if I should write more like this.. please review I was having a good day today I went to six flags with my friends today but my soda spilled and know my cell phone doesn't come on and I'm really blown and my mom not getting me another one until she feel like and thinks I learned my lesson to be more responsible blah blah blah.. So if you guys review ita help my messed up mood... Thanks **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	4. Victor Dashkov

Chapter 3: Victor Dashkov

Ok sorry it took so long to update but I've been really and busy and I was deciding about just stopping the story but there are some people who want to read this story so I write this chapter and then tell me what you think and what I should do….

DISCLAMIER:

ME: hey rose will you do the disclaimer for me

ROSE: yeah hmm no

ME: awe why not

ROSE: because I just don't feel like it

ME: plezz pretty please with roses on top

ROSE: YOU JUST LOST YOUR CHANCE

ME: urg fine that's why you're going to die in my story

ROSE: WHAT… wait no no…you can't do that

ME: I can and I will…Rose turns around very sneaky looking

ROSE: ahhh but you can't want to know why?

ME: why?

ROSE: HAHA because me and everybody I know belongs to the very awesome and powerful Rachelle mead

ME: yes but its MYYY plot not hers

ROSE: So?!!... I'm so outta here… Bye shaymeon! * Walks away irrated and frustrated saying something about her crazy fans

ME: okay but rose, * turns around* ha-ha I got you, you already said the disclaimer!

ROSE: ALRIGHT THEY GET IT YOU DON'T OWN US JUST GO ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY OR NO ONE WILL LISTEN!

ME: starts to fake cry… fine okay meanie lets start the story.. BY THE WAY IM TELLING YOUR MOM YOU CUSSED AT ME

ROSE: NO NO NO DON'T DO THAT IM SORR-

ME: to late… O JANIE!

* * *

Chapter 3: VICTOR DASHKOV RETURNS

_I was in a very beautiful garden with all types of flowers in it and I was wearing a sundress… what the heck is going on? I look to my right and see Adrian there just sitting… hmm I thought I told him to stay out of my dreams... o well it's not like hell listen anyway…_

"_Hey Adrian". No response_

"_Hello… ADRIAN". Still nothing… _

_I decided to yell his last one last time… "ADRIAN IVASHKOOV ANSWER ME!" all he did was sit there like a zombie. I mean come on he brought ME here and he's just ignoring me?_

"_ADRIAN SAY SOMETHING OR SO HELP ME ILL-"o hey rose sorry I was deep in thought" really... nah I think he was doing that on purpose I decided to just ask_

"_Sorry rose it's just that man… I wish I could tell you but I can't" "Adrian you can tell me anything" _

"_No I can't just leave know I can't do this" I started walking to him but he stood up and started backing away _

"_Rose I mean it stay away from me I'm not-"he was cut off by someone I never wanted to see again in my life_

_The one_

_The only _

_Victor Dashkov_

"_Why hello, Rosemarie I've thought I never see you again" he said with a scary deadly stalker voice_

**I woke up screaming and hot and sweaty. What the hell just happened was that real or was I imagining that I mean. Before I could finish my own thought I just realized I had zoned out and had woken most of the guardians and Adrian**

"**Rose why were you screaming Adrian, Adrian, no no VICTOR"? Dimitri asked**

**I decided I didn't want to let them know yet so I answer whatever my mind came up with**

"**Sorry I just had a bad nightmare, comrade nothing to worry about" I convinced everyone except Adrian and Dimitri**

"**Roza you can tell me anything this involves me to" he said with so much concern in his voice for a second I thought about telling him**

"**Dimitri can we talk about this later" he gave me a look that was calculating**

" **alright rose well talk later try to go back to sleep or just sit and be quiet we still have about another hour or so until landing". And with that he gave me one last sideways glance and left**

**I noticed the whole time Adrian just stared at me and said nothing like he knew my dream was partly true or something**

"**Adrian is there something you wanna tell me" I said wanting to get straight to the point**

"**Rose I'm sorry but I can't tell you" what the hell**

"**Adrian I-"**

"**Look rose I don't know what you think is happening but… urge just go somewhere" he said with a very urgent voice**

"**Adrian if there is something you aren't telling me it will only get worse and when I find out I'll be really pissed"**

"**Please rose not right let's just talk about something else I wanna spend time with you"**

**I decided this was the next best thing. I could always use my charm to get it out of him**

"**Alright what do you wanna talk about?"**

"**Hmm… let's talk about you"**

"**Ok shot"**

"**How does your bond with lissa work" seriously he asks that**

"**You idiot you know how it works, only one way and I can feel everything lissa feels"**

"**Ok, rose why do you hate victor dashkov" no I can't answer this question calmly without punching something or screaming…**

"**Adrian answer the damn question!" between this question and Adrian crazy mood swings I was about to snap any minute**

**Suddenly Adrian was looking at me very weirdly**

"**Rose when I ask my question I want you to answer completely honestly and do whatever I say" I couldn't fight this strong feeling**

"**Yes Adrian" it's like a voice is inside my head telling me what to do**

"**Rose, what floor are lissa and all the mori staying when we land"? I told him floor 29 and lissa suite "and I want you to meet me in my room exactly at-**

**Suddenly Adrian stopped staring at me and I was face to face with Dimitri and my mom- whoa when did she get here**

" **rose what did Adrian say to you" I couldn't remember all I remember is Adrian asking me a question and me not answering then- HOLY SHIT ADRIAN FUCKING IVASHKOV USED COMPLUSION ON ME!**

"**WHERE IS ADRIAN" I asked with some much venom in my voice it was scary**

"**We can't tell you that or else you'll end up killing him" I could feel the darkness inside of me when the heck was lissa using spirit? I tried fighting it but it was too much**

**I snapped and all I heard was a bloody curdling scream come from somewhere and the evilness within me**

**To my right I see 4 striogie and lissa Christian mia and dimtri being held by striogie**

**Lissa looked terrified christen looked scared and calculating mia looked I don't know everything**

**Dimitri looked ready to kill and getting his stake out of his foot without distracting his striogie**

"**Why Rosemarie glad I was able to see you again" he said with Adrian smirking right beside him**

**O NO THIS CAN NOT FUCKING BE HAPPENING!**

**Hmm… what's going to happen next I don't know **

**Well, there you go I decided since I haven't updated in a while ill make this chapter long**

**Tell me what you think I really need your thought and opinions if this story is to be continued**

**I also want ideas and any suggestions to help out this story**

**So lets **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**ILL WRITE THE NEXT ****2 CHAPTERS TOMORROW OR FRIDAY**** YUP THAT'S 2 IF I GET AT LEAST 10-15 VEVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW LETS ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**I NEED ANSWERS PEOPLE!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~ BYEZZ!.. **


End file.
